villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Jewel Princess
The Jewel Princess one of the Honey's foes in the New Cutey Honey series. The Jewel Princess kidnaps beautiful girls who visit her shop and turns them into statues to decorate her castle, after encountering Honey she becomes her new target. Creation The Jewel Princess was created by Go Nagai and was the second villain Honey faced in the 1994 OVA. She has a few similar traits to some of Nagai's other female villains. Namely she is a lesbian and wears a very revealing costume. Overview Jewel Princess is a woman who owns a shop named after herself. She would give beautiful girls who visited her shop a free ring saying it would help promote her shop but was really a tracking device. She then would kidnap them and turn them into statues and place them around her castle as decoration. She then set her sights on Honey Kisaragi and gave her one of her rings. Later that night she snuck into the Hayami house and tried to kidnap her. But Honey was aware of her assailant entering her room. The Jewel Princess then tried again to capture Honey by shooting the diamonds on her body at her. Honey evaded her and then did a Honey Flash, but Chokkei and his family arrived and got caught in the crossfire. Honey then turned into a S&M Queen and protected them with her whip. When the Jewel Princess saw what honey can do she became more persistent in capturing her. But Honey was able to capture her in her whip. But Jewel Princess grabbed a diamond and used it as a flare to escape. But she gave honey a warning saying she will be back for her. She then returned to her castle trying to think of a way to capture Honey until Virtual Hacker and Black Maiden arrived. They offered their services to help her in capturing Honey saying Dolmeck wants to see her suffer. Jewel Princess accepted their services but said she was not paying them anything. Honey, Danbei, Chokkei then went back to her shop to find her but discovered she closed her shop and left. They then went to the back of the store but discovered it was a trap set by Virtual Hacker. Honey then changed to her Knight Armor to attack Virtual Hacker but Jewel Princess arrived and knocked her unconscious. Honey then awoke in Jewel Princess castle and saw she was tied to a diamond cross. Asking what the Jewel Princess intended to do with her she should her by turning another one of her victims to statue in front of Honey. Angry at what she did Honey tried to break free but Jewel Princess stopped her saying she will kill Chokkei and Danbei if she escapes. Agreeing she would not harm them Honey agreed to be turned into a statue to save Chokei and Danbei. Jewel Princess agreed and started a machine by pouring Liquid Plastic into her tank. Chokkei and Danbei then freed themselves and tried to free Honey but Virtual Hacker caught them and began too electrocute them. Hearing them scream in pain Honey was able to free herself by using her "Airborne Element Solidifier". Honey then changed to fighter form waiting for her foes next strike. Virtual Hacker asked if Jewel Princess wanted to coat her again but she said I am bored with this tomboyish form. Hearing this Virtual Hacker proceeded to attack her but Honey figured out his illusion ability and defeated him by throwing her sword through into his chest. Jewel Princess After Capsule Injection She then turned towards Jewel Princess saying "You have no allies left! Still in the mood for a fight?" Jewel Princess then said he was no ally to speak of and then pulled out a capsule. She then said the duel has just begun and then jabbed it into the side of her breast. She then when laying on the ground and started turning into a monster. Her diamonds turned into spikes, she then began to grow a tail, claws and fangs, and her hair grew shorter. After the transformation she then ran up one of her castles columns and said "So, my Honey don't you find this new form attractive", and began running all over the place laughing until she slashed Honeys back. After Honey fell to the ground she got back up and continued to get clawed by Jewel Princess, until Honey dodged her and went to retrieve her sword from Virtual Hacker corpse, then threw it at Jewel Princess. It missed and headed towards the ceiling. jewel Princess then told her "A weapon isn't worth anything if it can't hit its target." But Honey revealed she did hit her target which was the valve to the Liquid Plastic. With in moments Jewel Princess was coated in the Plastic causing her body to be immobile and slowly able to move. In a fit of rage she then launched her diamond spikes off of her body at Honey. But Honey dogged them and threw her Boomerang at her, and then used her silver floret to slice Jewel Princess in the heart. She then fell to the ground and started to get back up saying "I will not die!" But Virtual Hacker then grabbed her shoulder and said "I don't want to go by myself" as his body began to release sparks everywhere. Virtual Hacker then said Dolmecks name and exploded killing both of them in the process. Powers and Abilities Jewel Princess was very skilled in stealth due to kidnapping women from their homes and taking them back to her castle to turn them into statues. Her main ability was to use the diamonds that coated her body and shoot them at enemies or pull one of them off to blind her foes and escape. After she injects herself with a capsule she then turns into a cat like creature and all of the diamonds on her body turn into diamond spikes. She also grows a tail, claws, fangs and her hair grows shorter and turns orange. In this form she is able to run real fast in that the only thing you will see is a orange blur. She also can launch her Diamond Spikes off her body like rockets. Category:Anime Villains Category:Monsters Category:Femme Fatale Category:Kidnapper Category:Greedy Category:One-Shot Category:Pure Evil Category:Perverts Category:Deceased Category:Tyrants Category:Sadists Category:Arrogant Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Cowards Category:Egotist Category:Obsessed Category:Provoker Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Delusional Category:Fighters Category:Psychopath Category:Brutes Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Barbarian Category:Envious Category:Destroyers Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Paranoid